


No One's Gonna Know

by queenvidal



Series: The One And Only [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Caught Right Handed, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Mild Smut, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), You're Ricks Daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: You knew you heard footsteps but Negan assured you, you'd be fine. He was wrong.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Ricks Daugther, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: The One And Only [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	No One's Gonna Know

**Author's Note:**

> My fic is loosely inspired by Caught by thewalkingdeadimagines. An amazing series, I highly recommend!

Slowly but surely you stumble your way to your house. You are wincing and cursing a few times as you climb the stairs of the porch. Standing in front of your door you take a look at your swollen and throbbing ankle.

When you and Daryl went scavenging two days ago, your clumsy ass tripped over a can and received a torn ligament. Not the worst injury you ever had but certainly the most inconvenient one, since you are actually required about two weeks of strict rest. Not that you can allow yourself this kind of luxury, but your father forbade further runs for you, nevertheless.

Not that you could do anything with your ankle as big as a tennis ball anyway. But being stuck in Alexandria sucks. You always preferred scavenging runs over a day in your home.

Annoyed you look down the street, where the Saviors go through your week's findings. Their boss, Negan, stands tall with his beloved bat Lucille resting on his shoulder, overlooking the goods. When he notices you, he casts one of his wolfish grins towards you.

You throw him a small smile his way in return, before you open up your door. Sighing you stubble inside and when you're about to close the door, you notice multiple pairs of eyes staring at you. Your Dad is sitting at the kitchen table, Michonne is standing next to him, Daryl and Sasha are sitting on the stairs.

“Please close the door.” Michonne requests and you do as she says. You look around with a frown on your face. The atmosphere is thick, something must be wrong.

“What’s going on?” You ask bewildered.

The tension in the air is building up as the silence stretches. For a moment, the tension in the air is making it harder for you to breath.

Michonne lets a sigh leave her lips before she replies to you. “I saw you with Negan.”

Your eyes go wide in shock and your mind is running wild. The air caught in your lungs.

There is no need for an elaboration of her statement, you know exactly what she saw. Fuck, you knew you heard footsteps but Negan assured you no one was around. You can feel your heart racing, your fight or flight instinct kicking in.

“Did he force you to do it?” Rick asks you. His voice is tens, his jaw clenched. Anger is colouring his facial features and you feel a lump forming in your throat in response.

All you can do is to stutter, “I- I…” Your mind is still racing, unable to form a coherent sentence or even processing that you were caught and your secret discovered.

Your father takes your stuttering for an anwer. “I’m gonna kill this bastard!" He grunts and raises to his feet. But Michonne holds him back and pushes him back down into the chair again. “Wait, let her talk.”

You try again, taking a deep breath before replying. “It, I… it’s been consensual.”

Rick shakes his head in disbelief and Michonne tightens her grip on your fathers shoulder. “Y/N, it didn’t look consensual.”

That gives your mind a pause. You try to remember when exactly you heard the footsteps.

You met Negan far off from the others, behind the gardens. Usually you’d sneak in his RV or an unoccupied house, someone was always on a supply run. But today, with your injury, there was no way to do that unnoticed.

“Shit, sweet thing. The fuck happened to you?” He asked you when he catched up to you behind a wall.

You were leaning against it, to reduce the weight on your foot. “Hello to you, too.” You greeted him, smiling when he came closer.

“Sorry, where are my manners?” He put one hand on your waist, carefully pulling you towards him to claim your lips in a heated kiss.

Immediately did your arms sling around his neck, forcing him even closer to you. When his warm and solid frame pressed against yours, a tingling and fuzzy feeling, which you refused to acknowledge as butterflies or shit like that, rose from your stomach up to your chest.

He deepened the kiss, entwining his tongue with yours and your mind went foggy. His salt and pepper stubble scraped over your skin and his smell surrounded you. Fuck, you hated how intoxicating this was.

When you both broke apart for much needed air, he leaned back again, leaving your personal space. He put Lucile against the wall, his eyes never leaving your leg. “So, wanna tell me now?”

You crossed your arms, trying to play cool as if he did not affect you in any way. “On the last supply run I kicked a walker through a door and underestimated the impact.”

His eyebrows rose and he whistled in appreciation. “Well shit, wished I could have seen that. Sounds hot as hell.”

“Yeah." You agree, grinning. "It’s definitely a better story than me dancing over a bunch of cans and bending my ankle in as many directions as possible.”

Negan had to chuckle lowly. “Damn, better watch out next time. Gotta keep your mind sharp, when you're outside these walls.”

You tilted your head slightly, smiling almost shyly. “Not so easy these days, with my mind occupied with certain things.”

Negan came closer, entering your personal space again. “That so?" He asked, resting his hands on your waist again. "And what keeps your daydreaming, sweet thing?”

You look off in the distance, pretending to think over his question. “Hm, you know. There is that guy, tall, ridiculously handsome, with an ego reaching moon. Quite the dick most of the time but when he's not...” Your eyes meet his again. He was licking his lower lip, waiting for you to continue. “Quite the charmer and a god in bed.”

“Damn right I am.” He pushed you further against the wall, crashing his lips back on yours. You melted into his touch instantly, reaching up his chest to rest your hands on his shoulders. Damn, you could never get enough of this.

His hands fall from your waist to your belt, opening it with ease. When he was about to pull your jeans down, you came back to your senses again, catching his wrists. "No. Not here."

"No one's here, doll." He assured you. "They're all swarming around at the gates. Relax, I made sure."

But you did not move your hands from his, so he tried again. "No one's gonna see us here and as long as you don't scream my name over the whole fucking place, which we know I'm gonna make you, no one's gonna know."

You still had your doubts but in the end let go of his hands. The risk of getting caught made the whole thing even hotter as it already was.

When your jeans and panties pulled around your feet, you stepped out of them and your shoes, all while he made quick work of his own trousers.

You could not tear your eyes away from the bulge in his pants and wetted your lips, when he pulled them down enough for his glorious erection to spring free.

You took him into your hand and stroke him lazy a few times. Negan growled in your ear, arousing you even more. "Fuck, sweet thing."

You loved how easy you could make him melt and he was always so responsive.

"Turn around for me."

After another slow stroke you turned around, bracing yourself against the wall, pushing your ass up to him. One of Negan's hands came to rest on your waist again while his mouth traveled from behind your ear down to your neck. You sighed in response, he knew how much that turned you on.

With his other hand he guided his rock hard dick in front of your burning entrance. He pushed himself agonizingly slow through your soaked folds, coating himself with your juices. You could not suppress the moan in return.

He nibbled on your earlobe before he whispered into your ear, "Damn, doll. That excited?"

"Stop teasing." You almost begged. It only ever took a few touches from him to drive you wild and he knew that. You could tell it was something that got him going.

"What do you want me to do, sweet thing?"

You rolled your eyes, you hate these games, but they turned him on, so you played along. "Fuck me through the wall, make me scream."

You felt him chuckle against the skin of your neck before he filled you with one solid thrust. That coaxed another moan from you and your knees started to buckle. 

It was obscene how wet you were but you've been far too gone to care. Negan started moving, filling you again and again in a steady, quick pace, all while kissing and nipping on your neck.

But even though you could tell he was careful with you, your discomfort with your injured leg grew until you could no longer ignore it. You've been putting too much weight on it, resulting in pain that ruined the pleasure, that would usually completely consume your mind.

And on top of that you could have sworn you heard someone.

"Negan, stop."

He did immediately, looking at your face for an explanation. "Hm?" he asked, shifting his weight, accidently putting more on you, resulting in more pain.

Wincing, you pulled a face. You pushed away from the wall, turning around to look behind you two, but you didn't see anyone. He turned your whole body, so that you were facing him completely and picked you up.

You slung your legs around his hips automatically and he pressed you back against the wall again. "Better?"

"Yeah, but I could swear I heard someone."

Negan looked at the direction you were still looking."I'm sure there is no one, doll. But if you want me to stop-"

"Don't you dare."

So much for no one's gonna know. You look back at Michonne, now knowing why she got the impression of it not being consensual. Had she walked on you only moments later, she would have seen an entirely different picture, with him kissing you hard, so no one would hear you scream out in ecstasy as he drove you into the wall.

"He did not rape me." You emphasize. Negan is many things but not a rapist and you don't want your family and friends to think that. "It really was consensual."

"How long?" Your father asks, his expression unreadable. His mind must be spinning at the moment, just as yours does. "For how long has this been going?"

Your gaze moves from his face to the ground, unable to meet his eyes any longer. "A while… a few months."

From the corner of your eye you can see Rick bending down, resting his face in his hands. It's breaking your heart, he must be disappointed beyond measure, not to mention furious with you.

"Is that why I'm here?" Daryl asks, making you raise your eyes again. You nod in conformation. "Yeah."

You cast your eyes from him back to the ground again. Though you never ever demanded or asked anything from Negan, you knew Daryl would not be sitting where he was, if not for you.

About two month ago, when the Saviors came for their weekly pick up, Finn, a guy who lived here before you guys came, refused to hand over his medications. It got messy and ended with a bullet between his eyes, Daryl leashed out one the guy who shot, stabbing him.

Negan was pissed, being one man sort because of this bullshit. He took all remaining meds and Daryl with him.

The next time Negan accompanied the pick up, he seeked you out again. You were in the pantry, going over the few meds you found after they took them all, not even looking at him.

"What's that, sweet thing? The silent treatment?"

You bit you tongue, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of winding you up. But you lost your temper, when he came to stand behind you, putting his hands on your waist.

You turned around and slapped him. Hard enough for him to let go of you. Your hand throbbed, but you got his self-righteous smile off his face you knew he must have been wearing.

He stared at you, his eyebrows raised in surprise and for the first time you knew him, he was speechless.

"Fuck off, we have noting to talk about." You finally gritted through your teeth.

And then it came back, his wolfish grin, followed by a throaty chuckle. "Fierce."

You suppressed the urge to roll your eyes and focused on the red handprint on his cheek, which slowly came to light. You couldn't deny the joy the sight of it gave you.

"That's for your friend in the cell or the one underground?" he asks, surprisingly calm for just being fucking slapped.

"For having the fucking nerve coming to me after all of that." You replied, fuming. "Finn had fucking asthma and without his medication he would have died, you dick!"

But Negan only chuckles in return again. "Well how I see it, we put that guy out of his goddamn misery then. Inhalers are fucking rare, he would have died eventually and you know that."

You did, hell, even Finn did. But that did not mean he had to die so soon and not like that. "You're a dick." You replied simply, unable to come up with a different retort.

"Nothing new and so far never a turn-off for you." He came closer again, trying to touch you but squirmed out of his reach.

"Sweet thing-" Negan started but you cut him off by pushing yourself past him.

"We're done."

And you meant that.

After that, you were out and about, whenever the Saviors came for their pickups. Negan asked for you everytime, only to be told by your father that you were either hunting or scavenging.

Negan even attempted to wait for you, but as soon as you saw his trucks still at the gates, you turned around with your car and took off again. Hiding in a nook close to the roads, only your Mini would fit in. You waited until you saw the convoy pass you in your rearview mirror.

You avoided him for about a month successfully. And when you thought the dust had finally settled, Negan returned out of the blue, two days before the usual pick up, too early for you to move out. And with Daryl by his side.

You could tell Darly was starved, his cheeks were hollow and his eyes sunken in. But he was breathing and that was all you cared about.

Negan made a show out of Daryl's release, said that Alexandria finally got a hold of the Saviors rules and as their reward, they'd get Daryl back. You did not miss Negan staring at you for the majority of his speech.

You let out a sigh in relief, when Daryl finally trotted towards you with weak and slow steps. You met him halfway and hugged him tightly. "Thank God, you're back."

You got him to the infirmary and tended to his wounds, mostly bruises. He did not talk and you did not ask, just did what you could for his injuries. He looked like he went through hell. Slowly you reached for one of his hands, carefully squeezing it. "I'm here for you, okay?"

He nodded and let his eyes fall shut for a moment. You helped him to lay down on the cot you treated him, so he could rest for a while. When you were sure you could let him alone for a moment, you went outside.

You took a deep breath, trying to keep control of your emotions. As much as you appreciated having Daryl back, alive and mostly well, considering, you knew Negan had ulterior motives, you just did. You believed, you knew Negan well enough to assume something was up.

Saviors and rewards, yeah, you did not buy this bullshit for one damned second. And just as the thought passed your mind, you saw their leader approaching you. Speaking of the devil, you thought.

"One minute, Y/N." Negan demanded, making absolutely clear it was not a request.

You followed behind him, let him lead you further away from any bystanders, out of sight and earshot.

He turned around to face you, his signature smug smile nowhere to be found. You tensed up, unsure of what would come your way.

What you expected, you did not know, but Negan confessing you, he released Daryl only for you, was absolutely not it.

He said if not for you, Daryl would have faced way worse, he did not elaborate, but he did not have to. You got the idea, you've been present that night, when Abraham and Glenn…

When you asked why, Negan was quiet for a moment, until he slowly came closer and whispered in you ear: "Because you're driving me fucking crazy."

It took you by surprise, but you could not deny the satisfaction. Not only got Negan under your skin, but so did you apparently. It should not have made you as proud as it did.

Nevertheless, it took you a while to warm up to Negan again, not for his lack of trying. You still went on supply runs on days you knew the Saviors would come, avoiding him and his advances. You needed time for yourself, sorting things out.

And in the end you found yourself sneaking into his RV again, letting him have you on every single surface. Burying your nails in his arms, shoulder and his back, kissing him until you got desperate for air. Moaning his name over and over again, when you saw stars dancing behind your eyelids.

It was surprisingly easy to pick up where you two left off before the incident with Finn and Daryl. As angry as you were, Negan just had something about him, making it almost impossible to resist. And you found yourself carrying less and less over the time. Especially now, knowing you affected him the same way.

Sasha rests her arms on her knees, leaning forward slightly. "Y/N, why did you not say something to us?"

"Because I never wanted you to look at me the way you do now."

Your friend's expression softens, a mix of sadness and sympathy.

You realize they are thinking you are with Negan only for the safety of the community, which could not be further from the truth. They'd still hurt and kill people, if rules got broken, no matter your thing with Negan.

But you don't care to correct them. If anything, you got lucky being caught in the wrong moment, because there is no single doubt in your mind, they would have kicked you out, if they assumed otherwise.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Daryl asks in something close to a whisper. It's visible the whole situation is affecting him. He barely spoke about his time in The Sanctuary, still dealing with what ever happened to him during his time there.

You shake your head. "I'm not in love or shit…" Which was not a lie, but not the truth, either. You have to dodge the question, because you can't lie to them, but also because the truth would make things only worse.

You are absolutely certain you do not love Negan. How could you, after everything he and his men have done? But you don't feel nothing, either.

As much as you hate to admit it, but you have to smile when you are thinking of him, you get all warm and fuzzy, when remembering where his mouth and hands have touched you. The strong feeling of disappointment, when Simon supervises the pick ups, because Negan was needed elsewhere. 

So yes, you had feelings for him, certainly, but you yet have to come to terms with them, finding out what that means to you and how to handle them. 

Rick raises his face from his hands, looking at you. "Shit, Y/N. I'm sorry. If I have known-"

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Dad." You try to convince him. "I'm an adult, making my own decisions. If anything, I'm sorry you guys had to find out… that way."

This is going to be awkward next week, if Negan supervises the next pick up again. For the first time in a while, you hope he will not.


End file.
